


Super Un-natural

by lovin_superatural_yaoi_dj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Altered Mental States, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bunker Scenes, Confused Castiel, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean/Mystery Character, Destiel - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional pain, Eventual Smut, F/M, Furiel (OC), Knightmare (OC), Legion (OC), Lucius (OC), M/M, Mark of Cain, Minor Original Character(s), Naive Castiel, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Physical Pain, Reign (OC), Rough treatment, Sam/Mystery Character, Slow Build, Thick storyline, brotherly fighting, long story, quick updates, slow relationship build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovin_superatural_yaoi_dj/pseuds/lovin_superatural_yaoi_dj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is long with a lot of eventful parts. It is a role-play between another amazing author and I. I've already written it so I just have to revise it for the updates. There are parts of the show I used, but they were edited and changed a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Happening to Dean?

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first chapter so tell me if you like it.  
> (P.S. the random dots are breaks between characters/scenes)

It was an ominous, stormy night. One in which no one should be out except those who were crazy enough to be out to take a stroll. Sam Winchester was one of those crazy -strolling- people. He wore a checkered button down shirt and wrangler jeans, the usual ensemble for him. Walking with hands in his pockets and his head held down, he was angry again. With his brother, of course, for not telling him about receiving the Mark of Cain. Instead of fighting, he just went for a walk in the rain. It was better than doing a lot of useless yelling. Dean was to quick to jump at an opportunity and definitely too stubborn to talk to when he was like that.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The building was silent. Footsteps echoed throughout as if someone was pacing around impatiently. Why can't he understand? That evil bitch has to die! Now I have the power to do it. Why doesn't he understand?...  
Damn it!! I had to do this! It was the only way! The man's thick tan work boot collided with the chair knocking it away a few feet. A familiar guitar riff sounds off the bunker’s walls. He walked over to the table and picked up his cell phone.  
"Hello?" A girl on the other side of the phone answered. "Dean I think I got something for you."

Dean waited impatiently in his fit of rage while movement on the other end of the line silenced the voices.

"Dean I can help you.” A familiar voice said, but not one the hunter wanted to hear. It was Gadreel.

"Why the hell would I want anything from you?!" Dean answered defensively.  
The girl quickly snatched the phone from the angel. "I know that you're not on good terms with him right now, but he knows how to get you to Metatron.”

All of a sudden an echo of a door slamming rang throughout the bunker. Sam had returned. He walked passed the room with the center table to go to his own room and get dried off. He didn't stop to look or greet Dean, no, he was still much too angry to even look at him. 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The woman turned to Gadreel with her crimson hair spinning gracefully as she moved. "Zap me to this location if you really want to help Dean." She requested as she showed the angel coordinates on her phone.

Gadreel stared down at her questionably. "How do I know you will not impale me with an angel blade the first chance you get? I also don't recall you telling me your name. Who are you?" 

The redhead looked at him with her light green eyes. "What? You don't know? If you know the Winchesters I'm surprised you don't know me." She commented a little stung that twiddle dee and tweedle dumb got more recognized than her in the hunting world. "I'll give you a clue before we go okay? I'm your worst nightmare." She added before she laughed at her own cliche. 

Gadreel made a curious head tilt. The woman's answer didn't make any sense, but instead of pressing for another one he touched her shoulder and the two of them  
disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean treaded down to the basement of the bunker. The Winchester paused in front of the dungeon where the King of Hell had been in solitary confinement. He carefully opened a box with a strange look in his eye. As he pulled something out of that tin container he smiled at his own foreboding thoughts. Soon enough he was back in the main room leaning against one of the wide columns with one hand in his jacket and the other flipping a pen. He stared at the floor in silence.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam took off his clothes in the bathroom as he went to shower. Once under the warm stream of water droplets, he leaned back to allow the water to flow down through his hair and onto bare back. He didn't know if he could stay at the bunker much longer with Dean acting like this, but where else could he go? Sam stepped further underneath, this time lifting his head up for the water to spray him in the face. After a nice quick shower, he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another in hand to dry his hair.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The ginger arrived with her eyes clenched tightly shut and with herself pressed up against the angel’s solid chest. It wasn't until she felt a soft breeze that she opened her eyes. For some reason angelic travel made her dizzy so she closed her eyes in attempt to be less uneasy. 

Gadreel was surprised to be holding the lady closely when they arrived which earned her a funny look. Then she looked up and immediately stepped back."What? You got a problem!” She shot out in response to his look as she brushed herself off. 

Gadreel looked away a little embarrassed. “I don't. You're the one who--” 

"Good we're here!" She said to interrupt him and walked toward the bunker door. Gadreel followed close behind her with nothing else to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

After Sam finished drying off, he dressed himself with another outfit similar to the one from before. This time the flannel had a red and white square print pattern. Sam walked out of his room taking his time to button up his shirt when he paused to look up at the stairs leading to the main door. 

Gadreel was there with a woman he didn't know. He gripped his shirt tight to hide remaining skin. The expression on his face told exactly how he felt about Gadreel being there. Sharp breathing, heart racing, and eyes focused on the man who forced him kill Kevin. A man he truly hated much more than his brother in that moment. "What...is HE doing here!?"

The woman descended the stairs first and looked over to the tall man. “Oh hey Sam. I can explain.” She began until she spotted Dean against the column. “You didn't tell him? Well now we're ready to kill each other. Good job Dean.” She commented sarcastically as she finished the stairs. Dean didn't acknowledge her and he kept flipping the pen. The woman stood in front of Sam having to look up at him to meet his eyes. “It's a bad time for introductions, but better late than never.” The woman explained glancing over at Dean before extending her hand to Sam. “My name is Knightmare, Knightmare Rose. Now he is actually here to help because he has information he's willing to share with you boys. He knows how to get to Metatron.” 

Sam was still focused on Gadreel while Knightmare spoke to him. He didn't acknowledge her until she extended her hand. After a huffed sigh through his nose with his lips closed, he made a quick smile. "Great..." He answered before turning away to go into another room to finish buttoning up his shirt and grab his duffle bag. Walking back out without a word, he pushed passed Dean to went outside to the car. 

Knightmare ran outside after him. She grabbed his arm before he opened the car door to halt him from taking off. "Where the hell are you going?! I know whatever that angel in there did wasn't right, but your brother needs you right now. You don't know me, but I think we can both agree the angels falling and the world in chaos is something that needs all hands on deck." She paused for second. “I've been in your place before alright. I know Dean can be controlling, but if I would've stood by certain people I care about when they needed me they'd still be here. Don't let Dean find Metatron alone. I know he can be stupid at times, but that's why he needs you. You guys always got each other's backs.” She pointed out. “You'd be surprised how much your big bro can spill to a fellow hunter with a couple beers.” She added with a smirk letting go of him.

Sam just listened. "I'm not running away. I'll do this, whatever THIS is and that's it. I don't know what you and my brother went through and I don't care." His voice was deep and irritated. "So we will get along just fine if you stay away from me." He said leaning in close to her as he spoke his last few words. Sam walked around to the passenger door and slipped inside the car to wait patiently. Knightmare nodded. “Good, let's keep it that way.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, back inside the bunker… Gadreel turned towards Dean because he wanted to break the silent tension between them. “I want you to understand something, Winchester. Castiel put things in perspective for me at our last meeting. I have changed my mind and how I want to redeem myself. I know of a portal that leads into heaven. I'm willing to show you where it is located.” The angel explained to the man who seemed more quiet than usual.

All of a sudden, a blood-curdling scream of pain shattered the calm air. It sounded as if it came from the bunker. Knightmare instantly sprinted away from the shiny black car. The passenger door flew open as Sam emerged. Sam with his giant legs made it to the door first to swing it open. Knightmare trailed close behind following the younger Winchester down the flight of stairs. They both encountered a most unexpected sight. 

Gadreel had a shining blue light shooting out of a long gash across his chest. The gray T-shirt he wore was soaked with red liquid. He was on the floor gasping in pain. Dean stared down at his victim with eyes locked on him like a predator going in for the kill. The man's facial expression was unsettlingly menacing. In his grasp was the first blade covered in Gadreel’s blood. The mark was glowing a hot red and his arm was furiously shaking. 

Knightmare stared at the man who appeared to be Dean, but clearly he seemed out of it. “Dean put the bone thing down…” she requested slowly moving toward him. Dean gave no response. Suddenly he lunged forward with the bone so he could finish the job. 

The redhead sprang into action in restraining the hunter. Dashing across the front of him while dodging the sharp dagger. Then she locked her arms into his from behind. Despite her strength, the Winchester barely seemed to be held back at all. As he kept advancing, she kept trying to slow him down.

Sam knew that Gadreel deserved what he had coming, but he he had to stop Dean from making a mistake he would regret. The tall Winchester put himself between Dean and Gadreel. In a deep husky voice he shouted his brother’s name, “Dean!” He put his hands out in front of him gesturing for the older Winchester to let go of the weapon. “Dean? Can you hear me? It's Sam. I need you to put the first blade down before you do something stupid.” The younger Winchester spoke soothingly as he reached slowly for the knife until he gently touched Dean’s hand. Without much hesitation, he got a grip on it and pulled it away from his brother.

Dean shouted in anger as he struggled to get away from the woman’s grasp. But when Sam took his wrist Dean let go of the blade. His thoughts came back into focus, the violent rage seemed to dissipate, and his eyes finally left Gadreel. What happened? It was almost like he blacked out. Then he finally met eyes with his brother. Seeing the anger in his face, Dean felt the regret instantly and it showed in his eyes. I'm sorry.

Sam let out a heavy, irritated sigh before responding. “See this is why I told you to stay away from the blade until we have Metatron! But did you listen to me?! No! That’s your problem! You think you can do everything by yourself, and it never works out. You still don’t trust me after everything. Well you know what?! Call me when you get yourself together. Have Cas take care of Gadreel. ” With that the younger Winchester walked out leaving those in the room without care.

Knightmare turned around only to find the bleeding angel in question was no longer laying on the floor. “Damn it! Where did he go?” She wondered before leaving the bunker to go find him. Meanwhile, Sam decided to take the car for a drive to clear his head. This whole endeavor was getting to him.

Dean whipped out his phone and dialed the angel’s phone number. “Cas we have a bit of a situation here.” He said once the man answered. Castiel walked in the bunker door before Dean could say anything else. Immediately, he noticed blood on the stone floor. “Dean, is Sam okay? What happened?” The angel asked standing in front of him.

“Yeah Cas, he’s fine.” Dean answered reassuringly when suddenly his head felt fuzzy, but he pretended that everything was fine. “He’s pissed at me again, but what’s new?” He asked the angel as he glanced at the blood on the floor. “Gadreel came to help earlier... and I think I used the blade on him.” Suddenly, the Winchester stumbled forward into the angel’s arms. The man coughed uncontrollably and what was unmistakably blood came out as well. 

The angel didn't have much time to respond to the news before Dean fell into him. Castiel barely had a good hold on him. “Dean, that blade is doing something to you. I hope I’m wrong, but I feel like it’s killing you every time you use it. I can not help you if you continue to use its power.” His voice was compassionate but stern. “I think you should let me take it for a while. At least until you find Metatron. Then and only then will I bring it back to you.” He then lifted the Winchester up to pull him over his shoulder while supporting the man's weight, he drug him to his room to clean him up. The man was out of sorts so he didn't answer the other’s request. After the angel laid him down on the bed, he went to clean his trench coat of the blood from the man's coughing that had seeped into the light colored fabric. 

Castiel returned without his coat because he had hung up to dry. He stood over Dean to make sure he was asleep soundly before heading outside to inquire about this new unfamiliar female face.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Gadreel was incapacitated because of his wounds. So he hadn't been able to teleport to another location. He was merely able to get into a car and drive a little ways from the bunker before he had to stop. The pain from the gash in his chest was too overwhelming to go any further. As a final resting place he chose an oak tree to crawl over to and sit against. The soft green grass was a comfort to him as his misty blue eyes gazed up into the vastness that was the sky for the final time. “The one time I rightly attempt to amend my mistake… I'm going to die…” He said sadly to the open air thinking there was nothing left for him. 

“No.” A deep but gentle voice suddenly said. “I will help you.” A shadow loomed over the angel. Yet it wasn't just a shadow when Gadreel’s eyes focused. It was a man kneeling at his side. The man had medium length auburn red hair and stunning green eyes that were so nicely colored that it looked like emeralds lined the pupils. This guy also appeared too gorgeous for his simple clothing that consisted of blue jeans, a black jacket, and a simple gray t-shirt. “Now stay still while I heal you.” The strange man instructed as he hovered his hands over Gadreel and a red light began gleaming beneath his hands but nothing happened. It was as if he was waiting for approval from the injured angel. 

“Who… Who are you?” Gadreel wondered aloud. However, his body was losing strength quickly and he felt like he was going to lose consciousness any second now. “Do it...now.” He muttered urgently as his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a few coughs. The man didn't answer the question of who he was. He only placed his hands onto the angel's chest. WIth the wound now sealed and even the clothing renewed, he stood up with a hand held out to help the man up from the ground. 

………………….................................................................................

“Dean! Don't do it! It's me!” Castiel begged standing in front of him with his hands out. Those shimmering blue eyes were fear stricken. Dean looked down to see the blade in his hand. In one solid motion it was all over. The jawbone was deep in Cas’s flesh. Light exploded everywhere engulfing the room. The angel slumped to the floor in a bloody mess. Dean screamed for his friend. “NOO! Cas!” He called still trapped in sleep. The man tossed and turned all over the bed. Dean turned around hearing someone yell from behind him. “Dean!” Before he knew it, the footsteps were right behind him. The blade sliced through another body. The sight he took in was Sam choking on his own blood. After he pulled the blade out of the body he let it carelessly hit the floor. In this bloody rage, he walked over to the nearest mirror. All he saw was the man smiling back at him. Himself. Now, in his messy bed he whimpered to himself quietly. “No… Cas. Sam?... Come back please….” 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Castiel walked up to the woman standing outside the bunker who appeared to be looking for someone. “Excuse me miss? Who are you and what are you doing here?” He questioned as he approached. 

Knightmare turned quickly in the man's direction. “I'm Knightmare. I worked a job with Dean a while back.” She explained staring at the gorgeous man. Almost instantly she took notice of the captivating blue eyes he held. “Who are you?” 

Castiel shifted a bit. He still was far from an expert at comprehending human emotion. The way the girl looked at him reminded him of the last time he had been with a woman. She turned out to be a rogue reaper and stabbed him to death. Now he was more cautious of females. Stepping back, he broke eye contact so he could look around in attempt to not make it awkward between them. “Alright, I understand. I'm going to head back inside to check on Dean again.” He said finding an excuse to leave. 

“Okay, Well nice to meet you too!” She called to him as he walked away. Castiel turned halfly to the side to say “uh nice to meet you too.” Then Knightmare left to go find a car that she could use to hunt down the missing angel. 

Once inside he walked back to Dean’s room. He wondered if he should wake him or leave him be. The angel sat down in a chair next to the bed and drifted into a human-like sleep state. For some reason he felt drained lately, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

Later, Dean woke up with a quick breath. Looking around himself slowly, he noticed the angel snoozing peacefully and relaxed. The Winchester slowly flexed his arm muscles feeling an inner yearn for power. The man got up and walked out of the room silently. The second he reached the main room he saw it, the blade. It was laying in wait for him as if it was calling his name.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Gadreel’s eyes shot open to see the sky once again. The pain was gone. He looked down at his shirt only to see a blood stained shirt. His wound was healed. Looking over, he saw the mysterious man’s extended hand. Gadreel took it in assistance to help him rise from the ground. After the man helped him to his feet, the man spoke. “You asked who I am. My name is Furiel. That is all you need to know for now. I am not an angel per say, but one of sorts. So tell me who you are and where that nasty scratch came from.” 

Gadreel agreed to answer only because this man had just saved his life. “My name is Gadreel. I was with the Winchesters to get their help. I am on a mission to stop the scribe of God, Metatron, from seizing heaven for his own use. My knowledge would help them, but they're not very fond of me in the least. I took part in the murder of their friend. I think that act caused their resentment, but this came from Dean. He slashed me with a blade of some sort. I only got away because his brother distracted him long enough for me to escape. I most likely shouldn't be telling you all this, but you saved me. The least I could give you was an explanation.”

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam finally returned to the bunker after taking a break by stopping at a diner. The waitress and him exchanged winks as well as mild flirts. It was a good way to clear his head. When he got back to the bunker he noticed that the blood was still on the floor. He definitely wasn't going to clean it up. Dean was the one who attacked the angel. Even though he was still angry with him, he decided to check on his big brother anyways. As he passed by his brother’s room, he saw only Castiel who was seemingly asleep. In his mind there wasn't anything suspicious. The angel had simply helped Dean out of whatever rampage he was in. But when he turned away from the room a cold chill ran up his spine. He could feel that something was wrong.

Dean was waiting for Sam. When his little brother turned away from the room he emerged from his hiding. Suddenly, the door to Dean’s room slammed closed. It became locked and barricaded a metal chair. All Sam was able to see before the door was sealed was a menacing smile cross Dean’s features. Then the Winchester turned around slowly to the dark haired angel with the blade in his hand. “You're trapped now.”

When Sam heard the latching of doors his mind instantly went to the blade. He hadn't had time to store it without Dean knowing its whereabouts like an idiot he just left it on the table. Without having to look, he knew Dean had it. Sam dashed to the door and began hammering his fists against it. “Dean! Dean listen to me! Think about what you're doing! Hey! Open the door!” The Winchester shouted as loud as he could. 

Castiel was startled awake by all the ruckus going on. However, when he tried to move he discovered that his arms were bound tightly to behind his back in the chair he fell asleep on. He attempted to free himself from the trap, but his powers weren't working. Angel sigils were drawn on the room's walls. “Dean?” The angel asked confused by the situation. 

“Cas! Can you hear me?!” Sam called when he heard the other man's voice. 

“Yes I can, but Dean is not himself.” Castiel replied.

“Don't get too close to him. He's not thinking clearly! Can you fly out?” Sam announced.

“There are angel sigils everywhere. I can't get out.” The angel answered. 

“Don't worry! I'll get you out!” Then Sam ran off to get something to shoot the door open with. 

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's interference. “Why can't we have any time to ourselves?” He asked the confined angel. “I'll be back for you.” Then the Winchester left the room. Dean spotted Sam scrambling around the bunker for his gun. Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean was finding his own way to the weapon. Without warning, he was suddenly between Sam and his gun. “Where are you going little brother?” He asked before he swiftly knocked Sam out with one solid punch. From there it didn't take long for Dean to lock his brother in his own room. With a click the door to Dean’s room was secure once more. “Now we're going to have a little fun.” He said leaning down putting his hands on the arms of the chair. As he leaned forward, the space between their faces became almost nonexistent and he waited for a response. 

Castiel was utterly terrified, something he had never felt towards Dean before. This was a side of Dean he didn't like. “What did you do to Sam?” He asked keeping a stern expression to hide his fear. 

“Oh don't get your panties in a twist. I didn't kill him if that's what you mean, but we won't have anymore interruptions from him.” Dean explained not letting on any details. He turned away to remove his flannel and shirt. The chiseled muscles of his back were free to be seen as he stripped his top half, and he threw them to the side without care.“It wouldn't be fun if you couldn't fight back.” Strangely, he walked over to cut the angel free of the ropes and then he waited patiently for the man’s reaction. 


	2. Darkest Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the first chapter, but it was too long. So I fixed it and here you are.

Furiel eyed Gadreel curiously. “If you know where they are maybe I could lend a hand. Do you think you could take me there? There is something I need to do. I can only ask for you to trust me.” 

Gadreel wasn't sure if he should reveal the location or not, but he thought since he was allowed to enter this being couldn't be much worse than himself. “I could take you, but I'm not sure how the Winchesters will react.”

“I need no invitation. Let's be quick. There may not be much time.” Furiel answered with a confident smile.

“Alright I'll show you.” Gadreel agreed taking the newcomer in the direction of the of the bunker. “There will be hunters there.” He warned. 

“I do not fear hunters. I have taken down many on my travels.” The redhead said confidently as they left the area.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Castiel tensed as Dean approached him with the knife. However, his eyes slid elsewhere because he was distracted by seeing more skin than usual from Dean. In a way it made his heart skip a beat, but it also made a wave trepidation wash over him. It made him uneasy. He couldn't tell what Dean was thinking. When the binds were cut the angel swiftly stood throwing the ropes from himself defensively. “I'm not going to fight you Dean. Please see reason. Let me out of here and let's talk.” He suggested carefully choosing his words and stepping forward slowly. 

With a sharp turn, Dean tackled Castiel onto the bed with the blade still firmly in his grasp. While he straddled over the angel his intentions seemed to grow darker by the second. “You make it sound like I gave you a choice!” He roared as he slid the blade alone the man's smooth cheek careful not to injure him. Dean seemed to be getting closer. His eyes were locked into Castiel's almost looking gentle for a moment. Then without warning it all changed. The Winchester abruptly crashed his lips against the man below. Now they were locked in a long powerful, deep kiss. 

Castiel's eyes widened with surprise. The world was spinning, his heart was beating so fast, and he froze in fear for a moment. Being so lost, confused, and scared, he pushed Dean upward so he could jerk his head to the side. He had to get out. This wasn't Dean. Choking and gasping for air, he tried to steady himself, to think. As he held Dean up, he tried to make sense of it all, to understand what was happening. Instead he just stared with his lips parted but no words were able to form. His mind was blank. What could he say? What should he do? Dean seemed to have lost his mind. 

Dean smiled down him, but not his usual goofy smile. This smile said that he wasn't finished yet. “See it wasn't that hard for you to struggle a little.” He cooed in a cold, yet soft voice. This time when he leaned down to Castiel, he wrapped his arms underneath his shoulders. Despite their odd straddling position, Dean lifted the man beneath him and shoved him so that the angel's back was pressed against the cold wall above the bed. Dean pulled the man's white shirt collar ever so slowly to the side. Without Castiel's permission he began caressing the nape of his neck. The hunter's pouty lips mouthed the sweet pale skin with a slight roughness. As Dean scooted closer to him, he rested himself atop of Castiel, who was now in a sitting position, and he began taking longer kisses up and down the angel's neck.

“No, please Dean! This isn't like you! Don't do this! I don't understand what…this is. I do know that I should not be doing this with you! It isn't right!” Castiel exclaimed urgently as he struggled against the other man. He kept pushing him away as he tried to wiggle out of Dean’s grasp. “Please…pleeaase… Dean… Don't hurt me… I don't want to… hurt you.” This time when he spoke he was still in the midst of struggle, but he also felt something else. It was odd because the mouthing on his neck actually started to feel kind of nice which lead the the angel to temporarily let himself be distracted.

Dean kept his hold on the angel and in place. After Cas spoke, he paused to look at the blade in his hand. He slowly pulled off Castiel's tie, “Maybe it's a new me that you'll grow to like.” Then he slipped under Castiel's shirt with the hand that held the blade and with one solid jerk all the buttons came free of their strings. The angel's torso was finally exposed. Roughly, Dean ripped the shirt from him and threw it to the side. He started to press his lower half down harder and his hands began feeling up the poor angel. First going from the torso, to his back, and slowly further down. The light touching became hard massaging. Gripping and grabbing Castiel's flesh to send all kinds of sensations the angel's way. As his breathing became increasingly hard, he started to edge his hands in the back of Cas’s pants. Dean’s mind was blurred with a sense of feeling powerful. Instead of having the urge to kill, his whole conscious mind was spinning away from his grasp. Since his logic was stunned, the powerful feeling made him want this to last forever. It was like a high he didn't want to come down from.

Castiel kept scrambling anyway he could in attempt to get away. “Dean, if you go any further with this… I… I don't think I can keep from defending myself…” His blue eyes became glassy. “We are friends. I can not accept this act as being you. I don't understand what you are after in doing this.” He said trying to convince Dean to halt his advance.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Knightmare pulled up alongside the bunker having given up on finding Gadreel. She walked inside the bunker with her usual stuff. There was no one to be seen. Having a bad feeling, she walked around with her gun. “Sam?... Dean?...” She called to the open air hoping for an answer. 

Sam slowly came towards wakefulness. When he recalled what was going on he immediately you grabbed his gun and shot his door handle. The wooden entry swung open as the metal gave way. 

“What the hell?!” Knightmare shouted hearing the gun shots. She pointed her rock salt gun in the direction she heard fire from. 

Sam heard Knightmare down the hall. “Knightmare! Come here! Help me bust down this door. I'm afraid Dean is going to hurt Castiel. ” He called to her as he ran towards Dean’s room. “Cas I'm coming!” He yelled to the door.

Dean turned his head towards the door when he heard Sam intruding once again. While Dean was distracted, Castiel finally pushed Dean off and threw himself off the bed. He immediately crawled towards the door finding his shirt torn on the floor, but his pants were still in tact. Castiel's body felt hot and he still didn't quite understand why. Especially since he had never heard of two men coming together the same way females and males do. It never occurred to him. “Sam! Hurry please!” He called back through the door as Dean got up from where he fell and walked toward him with the blade. 

“I'm trying!” Sam yelled not wanting to fire the gun for fear of hurting someone.

Knightmare finally made it to the door with Sam. She fired her rock salt at the door and it knocked the chair out of the way. They both kicked the door in with a loud crash, but the next sound was unexpected. BANG! The gun went off once again. This time the rounds hit Dean square in the chest.

As the door came free, Dean turned just in time to get nailed chest with a pound of salt. He flew back into his dresser with enough force to knock him out. When he slumped to the floor he was out cold and the blade was finally out of his hand. 

Castiel ducked out of the way when the door was forced open. Sam rushed in first, but he didn't expect Dean to be immediately knocked out by the round. He went over and kneeled next to Castiel. “You alright? What did he do to you? Are you hurt?” Sam asked genuinely concerned. 

“I don't really know myself, but I'm fine. I do know that that blade needs to be removed from here. It's affecting his mind extensively.” The angel replied brushing himself off. Then he got up and glanced back one last look at Dean before grabbing his trench coat and tie to leave. Cas needed to collect himself.

Sam could only watch the the angel and wonder what really happened. There was something deep and dark in his brother now, which worried him. There was a desire for Castiel that Sam didn't think Dean actually felt. His brother seemed to be going crazy. All he knew for sure was that he had better get the blade away from here and not leave Dean alone again. Sam walked over to Dean and knelt down to grab the blade. 

Knightmare left the room angrily and went into the kitchen. She threw her gun on the counter. What was wrong with Dean? Why did he have such a killer look in his eye?

Sam picked Dean up and tossed him on the bed. He left the room stepping on pieces of the door. Then he took the blade, put it back in its box, and placed it in front of Castiel who was still quiet. Cas seemed not all there, so Sam let him be.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Furiel stood outside the bunker with Gadreel. “Summon them please.” Furiel asked politely.

“Um alright..” Gadreel was still a little wary of the Winchester's reaction. Instead he thought about the girl. What was her name? Nightmare?  
“Nightmare, it's me, Gadreel. I'm outside. Could you let me in?” He called through the door. Knightmare heard the man's voice and opened the door for him.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Furiel vanished and reappeared next to Dean. He raised an arm up and a deep green light appeared. The shattered door came back together and once again resealed. “Dean Winchester!” He shouted with great force that was strong enough to shake the room and miscellaneous objects fell to the floor. 

When Dean woke up pain surged throughout his body, but mainly his chest. He looked down there was a big purple bruise on his skin. With a grunt of pain, he tried to sit up, but ultimately fell back against the pillow. Dean looked over to the strange man with a small cough.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Knightmare had felt a breeze blow passed her. Determined to find out what it was, she ran down the stairs. "What was that?" She wondered. Gadreel followed close behind her.

Castiel came out and saw the angel coming down the steps. “Gadreel?” Is all he said. Now he wearing a new shirt, just a simple, plain white t-shirt that he found.

Furiel stepped closer to Dean. "I sense a great darkness about you. Why do you carry the Mark of Cain? What is your purpose in having it?"

Dean still felt a little out of it, but his mind was definitely clear now. He answered the questions. “I first needed the blade to kill a demon named Abbadon. Now I'm going to use it to kill Metatron.” He said before he made a wince of pain. What's this from? What happened? Where did everyone go? He wondered as his mind began to fill with questions. Dean didn't remember anything after Gadreel came to talk to him.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Gadreel looked to Castiel. “I came back to help.” He said stopping while Knightmare continued to look around.

“Gadreel, what have you done? Who did you bring here?” Castiel asked since Gadreel was somehow healed and he could feel an unknown presence. 

Sam walked out of his own room. Immediately, he noticed that the door to Dean’s room was somehow repaired. “What the hell?! Dean?! What's going on?! How did the door get fixed like this?! Dean answer me!” Sam yelled. Then Castiel over heard Sam and rushed to his aid. He decided to interrogate Gadreel later. 

Furiel leaned over Dean. "You are very weak. I doubt you will put up much fight for what I am about to do to you." Then he mounted himself over the man and placed one hand on the man's chest holding him in place. The other hand rested on Dean’s forehead. He closed his eyes and a dark green light surrounded his hand. It sent excruciating pain through the man below him. 

Both Sam and Castiel were at the door to Dean’s room calling to him.

Dean screamed as the pain spread through his body. It burned, stung, and ached all at the same time. His body arched upwards but was kept in place by Furiel. He couldn't even make out the word help. "Aaaaaaah" was all that erupted from his throat. His breathing was off course, his heartbeat seemed to be too fast, and between the pain driven screams he took hard gasps of air. He couldn't hear Cas or Sam over himself. He couldn't help it. It was too much, he'd never felt pain like this before. At least none that he could remember at the moment. All he could do was scream, not even cry.

"Relax Mr. Winchester. The more you fight, the more this will hurt." Furiel said trying to smooth him as he held Dean down with little effort. Everything that was wrong and tainted was lifted from the man's body. It was exhausting for the red haired celestial being to help prolong Dean's deteriorating process that was coming from that blade. Since he was human, Dean did not posses the means to handle to handle the Mark’s powers. After completing the process he stepped off the bed. His back immediately hit against the wall. Then he slumped down it to rest. The door slid open slowly to allow Castiel and Sam to walk inside. Right after Furiel finished, the man's screams abruptly ended. Consciousness slipped away from Dean and he fell into a relaxed sleep. 

Knightmare went back to Gadreel to find out what was going on.

Sam ran to Dean's side. "Dean!" He yelled to him. 

"Don't worry, other Winchester. He is fine. I have healed him from the supernatural affects hurting him. He has now been reverted to the same well being he had when he first received the mark. I've bought you some time." Furiel said breathing heavily not quite looking up at Sam all the way. 

Sam walked over to him in a defensive mode. "Who are you!? And how did you get here!?" He demanded.

Furiel looked up. "My name is Furiel. I was brought here by Gadreel." He answered honestly. 

Castiel tilted his head sideways having never heard of this man. "Are you an angel?" He asked. 

Furiel looked towards Castiel. "No, I am not. I will tell you who and what I am once the eldest Winchester awakens." He replied not budging on his answer. 

"How long will this last?" Sam asked referring to the so called healing that his brother received. 

"As long as he stays away from the blade it will last a while. However, if he gets ahold of it, the process will return to where it is now. The hunger to kill will take over once again. He may not remember what he had done. I can not do this again. It already drained too much of my power." He stood up barely. "Let us go until he wakes up. I'd very much like to know about you all. Before I reveal myself to you." Furiel continued as he walks to the main table weakly. 

Sam looked back to Dean, then walked out behind Castiel. "Come sit Gadreel and bring the female here too." Furiel requested. Sam still wasn't comfortable with Gadreel being here, but since he brought Furiel to help, he let it slide. 

Something about Furiel puzzled Castiel. He couldn't stop looking at him. For both of them this man or being was still suspicious. It was best to watch him closely.

Gadreel joined them at the table right as Knightmare wandered back in to see everyone except Dean and some hot guy she didn't know. “Did I miss something?” She asked looking around at everyone. 

Three days pass.............


	3. Hey Furiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the mini cliff hangers. Thanks for reading so far! It's getting there don't worry.

Three days pass…..

Dean’s eyes blinked open as he awoke slowly. As he rose up from the bed, he rubbed his eyes. The room was empty like usual. There was a pitcher of water on the end table. Until he saw it he hadn't realized how thirsty he was. He got off the bed and quickly gulped down the cool liquid straight out of the jug. A few stray droplets dripped down his chin. The cold water touched his chest and he realized he needed a shirt. After he put one on, his feet lead him to the kitchen. No one seemed to be around, which wasn't immediately alarming. “Man I'm starving.” He thought aloud. The Winchester began raiding the fridge. Eventually he gathered all of the desired ingredients and made himself a hearty sandwich. Dean leaned against the counter eating as he wondered where everyone was. 

Sam laid asleep on top of a few books he'd been reading. While Dean had been out of it Sam picked up a hunt that Knightmare had solemnly helped with. Nothing big, only a small nest of vampires. Castiel was in the basement looking through some files to see if he could find anything on the Mark of Cain. Knightmare left shortly after for a hunt on her own.

Furiel was staring up at the shadowy night sky with the glimmering full moon that illuminated the ground below. His emerald eyes glistened with the starlight. He had found the Winchesters. Sam and Dean were very interesting. The ones who faced off Michael and… Lucifer. The evil angel’s name alone made his blood boil. ‘Should I reveal to the group who I am? Would they see it as a reason to kill me?’ The redhead wondered to himself. 

After Dean finished the delicious sandwich, he finally looked at his phone. ‘6:48am? It's that early?’ Then he looked at today's date. It read the 27th, but he could have swore the last time he looked it said the 24th. He wondered if he just majorly lost track of time. Dean decided he needed some fresh air. So he went outside to the impala. “Hey, Baby. It's been awhile since you've had a drive, hasn't it?” He said as he slid his hand over the smooth black metal. Then he sat in the driver seat and gazed up at the stars. 

Furiel heard someone outside and immediately went to investigate. Stopping by the driver side of the impala, he leaned down next to Dean’s open window. “Hello Mr. Winchester. Do you remember me?” He asked abruptly.

Dean had a miniature spasm and nearly honked the horn. Then he looked up at the red haired man. “Uh no.” He said trying to recall the face but he couldn't quite figure it out.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now we can't have that.” Furiel said waving a finger. “You must remember. I'm afraid you will repeat your mistake if you don't know the consequences of the last ones.” Before Dean could try to process what that meant the redhead was upon him. Placing both hands on the sides of Dean's face, he pulled him out through the car window. Furiel then pressed a finger to each of the man's temples and a soft glow appeared beneath them. The memories were refreshed. When he had finished his task he released the Winchester.

Dean stood in a daze for a moment while the memories set in. Even though most everything came back, pieces were still missing. What happened in the room before the rock salt hit him? He remembered everything until he got sick with Cas helping him to his room, but why did Knightmare shoot him? “I remember you, but you never told me your name.” He replied blinking his eyes free of the daze.

The redhead frowned. His powers weren't yet fully recharged to completely open Dean’s mind. “My name is Furiel. Come back inside. I must speak to everyone.” He said turning back towards the bunker. 

After the two men entered, Dean went to retrieve those who were still there. Sam slowly and tiredly followed to the awaiting man. Castiel wasn't making eye contact with Dean. The elder Winchester had many questions he wanted answered. They all sat around the main table with Furiel at the head of it. “What I'm about to tell you may frighten you, but I assure you that I mean you no harm.” Furiel began and Sam tilted his head oddly at the statement. “I am half demon and half angel. My father was once a very influential angel. You three seem to be familiar him. His name is Lucifer.” He revealed before going quiet.

Dean stiffened at the news and looked at the man astounded. He was curiously as to why the man didn't immediately try to kill them. Then Dean looked at Castiel wondering why he was so quiet and why he hadn't sensed such a powerful being. This was usually the angel's area of expertise to recognize other celestial beings. As he stared for a few seconds at his friend, he began to feel a pit in his stomach. Something was wrong. He decided to ponder it later and looked back at Furiel. 

“So why help us? I would think hell hates all three of us a great deal.” Sam asked Furiel crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. Furiel looked down at his clenching fists. “Redemption.” He said looking at those around the table. 

Castiel looked up towards Furiel with a curious look as did Sam. “What do you mean redemption?” The younger Winchester asked furrowing his brows. 

“This was not my choice. I never wanted to live like this. I hate my father with all fiber of my being. My whole life was spent isolated with a few trusted demons to give me training in hopes I will take down heaven or destroy the humans of Earth. However, it all changed after you two stopped the apocalypse and shoved his ass back in the cage.” Furiel explained. “I want to help you in hopes that I can be redeemed from all this. So I can get out and stop being a slave to my father's war. If I'm not worthy then so be it, but I have to try.” Then he looked to Dean. “I know vaguely about the Mark and First Blade, but you must use it wisely. Otherwise your mind will be corrupted and you will lose control again. It wasn't meant to be held on a human being.”

“Wait. What do you mean again? Did something happen after Gadreel?” Dean asked looking up at Furiel again. 

“I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you…but,” Furiel began before he was cut off by Castiel standing and walking away from the table. The angel wondered if this was all his fault. He had pushed the task of finding and neutralizing Metatron on Dean too much. There was no good reason that a sane Dean would ever do such terrible, confusing things to him. His mind whirled with thoughts and he started to feel a little dizzy. The memory of that night came back fresh in his mind. However, he didn't make it out of the room. He barely caught himself on a nearby column.

“Cas? Are you okay?” Dean asked rising slowly from the table. Then he looked to Sam. “What happened?”

“I'm not going to tell him because I don't know everything that happened. I wasn't there.” Sam said looking at Dean. 

“I think we should leave Castiel and Dean alone to chat a while.” Furiel suggested to the younger Winchester. 

“I'll grab some food.” Sam agreed as the two got up and left the room. 

Once they were alone, Dean only stared waiting for some sort of answer. The only noise in the room was the harsh breathing from Castiel. The angel's hand that was not on the column was rubbing his closed eyes. After a few seconds of recovery, he straightened up and sighed heavily, but he still didn't say anything.

Dean couldn't figure out what would have made Cas so…. disturbed as he was right now. “Come on man. Talk to me… What happened?” He asked uneasy about the answer he might receive and he walked slowly toward him.

“No.” Then Castiel lifted his head and looked straight at Dean. “No, you don't. It's better if you don't know. What you did to me… It's over now. I forgive you.” He soothed with a weak half smile. Lying was never something he was good at. He parted his lips to say something else, but instead closed in fear of saying too much.

Dean stopped and eyed the floor for a moment. “Did I hurt you? Really hurt you somehow?” He asked with his green eyes filled with anguish at the thought. “Please tell me Cas. I can handle it. I promise.”

“It wasn't all that bad. You only assaulted me, but you were not yourself. I am not holding it against you and you shouldn't either. We both have done far worse to each other before. I am your friend Dean and I always will be. You did not cause me any physical harm.” The angel explained. As he thought about it, he wasn't really lying, he was just leaving certain truths out to save Dean the pain. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “As they say when life gives you lemons, you make lemon juice right?” The angel joked poorly. Then he slapped the man's arm playfully. “So stop being a mopey little bitch and let's get back to finding Metatron.” He said half smiling.

Dean found himself letting out a small laugh at Castiel's bad jokes. “Was I really being a mopey little bitch, Mr. Lemon Juice?” He shot back with his usual goofy smile. 

“Yes you were… Just a little bit.” The angel replied with a smile of his own. He was happy to see the man was back to normal. 

However, the angel didn't know how dead wrong he was. Things were certain to change soon… and not for the better. Nothing would stand in Dean’s way. It wouldn't be long before whoever stood in his way would suffer the dire consequences. Even if it may be the ones he loves. 

Dean patted Cas on the back before he left the room to go find Sam. When he entered the kitchen his brother was already back with the food. Sam noticed that the conversation between the two was fairly long since they were just now coming into the kitchen. He watched Castiel and decided that everything seemed okay now. Though the angel seemed to be fine, Sam had a feeling something happened in that room that Cas really didn't want to talk about. Sam decided to just let him be and focused on the food. “Uh hey. I went and got us some breakfast. I mean if you want to eat.” He suggested to his brother. 

“Oh yeah! You know me!” Dean exclaimed happily as he dug into the bags.

Sam sat down at the table and just watched his brother feeling a little troubled still. “So, how are you feeling?” He asked genuinely concerned 

"I feel great man, like I've had an energy boost you know. But I am starving!" Dean replied continuing to look through the bag.

Sam made a slight smile, “Yeah, that’s great.” He said lowering his head. Then he looked up as the son of satan entered the room.

Furiel walked in feeling the slight tension between Sam and Dean. At the same time he also noticed uneasy younger Winchester keeping a close eye on him. 

Dean seemed to push the whole encounter aside as he made his breakfast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Sir, the hybrid has surfaced. We have spotted him with an angel.” A woman reported to a man in a perfectly kept suit that was sitting in front of her.

“Thank you Darling. I suppose I will soon be reuniting with some old chums, don't you think?” He said before taking a sip of scotch.


End file.
